Close Form Next Print Page About OMB Number: 0980-0204 Expiration Date: 12/31/2009 Project Abstract Summary Program Announcement (CFDA) 93.283 * Program Announcement (Funding Opportunity Number) CDC-RFA-DD10-1003 * Closing Date 12/11/2009 * Applicant Name Organization of Teratology Information Specialists (OTIS) * Length of Proposed Project 12 Application Control No. Federal Share Requested (for each year) * Federal Share 1st Year * Federal Share 2nd Year * Federal Share 3rd Year $ $ $ 25,000 0 0 * Federal Share 4th Year * Federal Share 5th Year $ 0 $ 0 Non-Federal Share Requested (for each year) * Non-Federal Share 1st Year * Non-Federal Share 2nd Year * Non-Federal Share 3rd Year $ 23,000 $ 0 $ 0 * Non-Federal Share 4th Year * Non-Federal Share 5th Year $ 0 $ 0 * Project Title 23rd Annual OTIS Education Conference !""#! Close Form Previous Print Page About OMB Number: 0980-0204 Expiration Date: 12/31/2009 Project Abstract Summary * Project Summary Project Abstract The 23rd Annual OTIS (Organization of Teratology Information Specialists) Education Conference will provide an opportunity for individuals to explore in depth the effects of specific exposures during pregnancy and lactation and the subsequent outcomes in infants and children. Despite scientific advances in clinical teratology, exposures prior to and during pregnancy still cause great anxiety and misunderstanding among both the public and health care professionals. Attendees will develop skills to interpret and communicate the vast, conflicting scientific data into individual risk assessments. Empowered by a clearer understanding of the reproductive effects of a specific exposure and the integration of this information into a meaningful ???answer??? for an individual or family, attendees will be prepared to counsel clients to avoid teratogenic exposures when possible, manage medical conditions with the safest known treatment and make informed reproductive choices. * Estimated number of people to be served as a result of the award of this grant. 100 !""#! Project Abstract rd The 23 Annual OTIS (Organization of Teratology Information Specialists) Education Conference will provide an opportunity for individuals to explore in depth the effects of specific exposures during pregnancy and lactation and the subsequent outcomes in infants and children. Despite scientific advances in clinical teratology, exposures prior to and during pregnancy still cause great anxiety and misunderstanding among both the public and health care professionals. Attendees will develop skills to interpret and communicate the vast, conflicting scientific data into individual risk assessments. Empowered by a clearer understanding of the reproductive effects of a specific exposure and the integration of this information into a meaningful "answer" for an individual or family, attendees will be prepared to counsel clients to avoid teratogenic exposures when possible, manage medical conditions with the safest known treatment and make informed reproductive choices. Close Form Project Narrative File(s) * Mandatory Project Narrative File Filename: CDC grant 2010.pdf Add Mandatory Project Narrative File Delete Mandatory Project Narrative File View Mandatory Project Narrative File To add more Project Narrative File attachments, please use the attachment buttons below. Add Optional Project Narrative File Delete Optional Project Narrative File View Optional Project Narrative File !""#!